


Forbidden Feelings

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fic: Ella and Erin are neighbors and one day realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a edited old story of mine. I never finished it with the original characters, so I changed the names and the plot slightly. I may have missed something in editing, so please let me know. 
> 
> I don't want to change all of it, so it is an AU Fic. If I think it is going okay, I may post more.

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in the beginning of September. The leaves had just begun to change and the trees were vibrant with color. The sound of lawn-mowers and the scent of freshly-cut grass filled the air. I was outside planting bulbs, tulips and daffodils, that I hoped would bloom in the spring. My neighbors busied themselves with the chores that accompany a suburban lifestyle.

I was almost done with the bulbs when I noticed my next door neighbor, Ella, walk out the sliding glass door from her dining room and head toward me. As soon as I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. I’d always thought Ella was one of the most gorgeous women in the world. She had the “girl-next-door” look, that I found very attractive. I was in heaven anytime she was around, though, to my disappointment, we weren’t close friends.

As she walked over, I thought about just how striking of a woman she was, and compared her to my average body. Ella was about three inches shorter than me and about twenty pounds lighter. My brown hair fell just below my shoulder blades, while her blonde hair rested on the top of her shoulders. Both of our eyes were brown, although hers were much deeper than mine. Ella’s birthday had just hit a few weeks ago, making her twenty-eight. I was three years her senior.

As soon as she reached me, we started up the welcoming formalities and small talk. When that was complete, Ella asked if I had a few minutes to come inside with her. 

“Of course,” I responded.

She motioned for me to follow her back into the house and I did just that.

\----------

I had bought my house about a year ago, and although I lived alone, my job was secure enough that I was able to make mortgage payments every month. My two-bedroom, two-bathroom was located about forty-five minutes southeast of Cleveland, Ohio. I made the trek to downtown Cleveland and back every day. I know I could have moved further north, but I loved where I lived. All of my neighbors were extremely friendly, and small group of us did try to get together every so often, despite not always managing to do so. It went unspoken, though, that the whole neighborhood was there for each other; a very safe and inviting place in which to live. I couldn’t wait to settle down with someone and have kids of our own and raise them here. I had no plans to move, especially not anytime soon

Besides, I would really miss seeing Ella around if I ever did move. I don’t exactly remember when I first realized that I was interested in her in this way. Sure, I had been attracted to other women in the past, but these feelings were different, they were much deeper than I had ever experienced before. But Ella…she just completely changed my way of thinking.

From the first moment I met her, the day I moved into our house, I knew she was a special woman. She came over to introduce herself and offer to help me and some of my friends. However, although I found her to be an extremely attractive woman, I don’t remember giving any thought to wanting to be with her at the time.

It wasn’t until a few months back that I really yearned to spend time with Ella, and I began to think and thus dream of her constantly. It was right after I spent an afternoon with her and her two nieces in the front yard playing kickball. Ella was babysitting and they needed a fourth player for the game. I’m not sure exactly what triggered it; was it the fact I spent a few hours with her? Or the fact that I saw the unending love she displays for her nieces. All I know is after that I wanted to be the one to take care of her and support her. Unfortunately, I also knew there wasn’t a chance it would ever happen.

\---------- 

As I followed Ella back into her house, I had a gut feeling something was wrong. She and I had known each other for about a year now, and she was often in my dreams, but I knew it was not a mutual feeling: I was attracted to her, but knew the feelings weren’t reciprocated. Ella just didn’t seem like the type that would ever consider being with another woman.  We hung out every so often, but usually only when we were with other neighbors, or with her nieces so there were even teams with pick-up sports games. About once every two or three months, a few of us got together with other friends in the neighborhood at one of our houses for dinner, drinks and a movie. We also talked when we saw each other outside; but I never got any inkling that she liked me as more than just a neighbor.

Ella walked into the kitchen toward the sink. She stood with her back to me, hands on the counter. I leaned against the opposite counter, my hands resting behind me. I stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

I could hear her start to sniffle as if she was about to cry, so I moved toward the sink and leaned against the counter next to her, but I didn’t look at her. Not that I didn’t want to; I was just worried about making her self-conscious with my gaze.

“What’s going on, Ella?” I finally asked.

“I’m sick of this,” she replied, not looking at me. “I’m sick of living a lie.”

“I’m sorry?” I responded. I was very confused. What lie was Ella living?

When Ella didn’t answer me, I looked up at her and noticed that she was staring out the kitchen window. I let her be, giving her time to answer. I knew she needed time to gather her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she turned away from the window and walked into the living room. I gave her a few seconds before I followed her.

I found Ella sitting on the couch, with her feet up on the seat, leaning against the arm rest. When she heard me come in, she glanced up. I leaned against the doorway from the kitchen, and looked back at her. She was beautiful. From color in her cheeks to the way the light played upon her face…it made me wish sometimes…ah, but those were useless wishes.

I also looked at the floor as I waited for her to speak. I didn’t want to rush her. I knew she’d tell me what was bothering her when she was ready.

After another few minutes of silence, Ella spoke.

“As I said, Erin, I’m tired of living a lie. I know we aren’t close, but I really wish we could be. What I have to tell you, it may be hard to hear, but I have to get it off my chest. I can’t talk to anyone else about this.”

The whole time she was talking her gaze remained locked on the floor in front of her.

“Ella…” I started as I moved closer to her and knelt down on the floor beside her. I put my hand on her upper arm, “Don’t be afraid to tell me anything. I know we don’t hang out that much, but I consider you a friend. I’m here for you.”

She continued to look down at the floor. More silence filled the room.

“You know…I think you’re very beautiful,” Ella stated suddenly without looking up.

Her statement stopped my thoughts dead in their tracks. That was the last thing on earth I thought she would say. Beautiful? I could see myself as pretty, maybe, depending on the day. I mean, I wouldn’t say I was unattractive. Average? Sure. Pretty? Maybe.  Beautiful? No.

I got up off the floor and sat down on the couch next to her. I put my head in my hands as I looked down at the floor. I was extremely confused. _Was she coming on to me? Should I tell her how I felt about her? What exactly did she want me to say?_

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, Ella,” I responded, my voice quaking. I wanted her to realize how much she meant to me. Although I was scared to make the first move, not knowing how she would take it, I took my hands off my face, and placed one of them on her knee; it was really more of a calming gesture. I leaned back on the couch, my hand still on her knee, and looked at the wall across from me. “I am totally the opposite of upset.”

She changed positions on the couch so she was facing me, putting her closer to my body.  I wanted to open up and tell her my feelings for her, but I couldn’t. I was too scared. So, I put my hands in my pockets, and my right hand started playing with my cell phone. Whenever I get flustered, or put into uncomfortable situations, I need something to keep my hands busy. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her. I just kept taking my phone out of my pocket and putting it back in again.

After a few moments of repetitive movements, the phone slipped out of my hand and fell in between the couch cushions, between Ella and me. I leaned down to get it. Once I grabbed it, I didn’t move. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even raise my eyes; my body was so close to hers. I just stared at the cushions. I felt Ella watching me, moving closer to me. I could hear her breathing. I was frozen in place. I knew I really wanted to kiss her. Would _I be able to get away with it?_ I wanted to let her know how much I cared about her. I wanted to feel her soft lips on mine, but I couldn’t get up enough courage to allow myself to do it. I didn’t want to hurt her. My face grew warm; I felt as if she must have known the thoughts in my head.

As if to prove me right, Ella put her hand under my chin and slowly lifted my head. She gently placed her lips on mine. Her tongue traced the space between my lips as if asking to gain admittance. My lips soon parted and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. That was the only invitation I needed. I placed my right hand on her face, my thumb rubbing her cheek, and my fingers pulling her head closer to me. My tongue was now the explorer in her mouth.  I had dreamed of this moment for weeks, even months.

Opposing thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to concentrate on the moment. Some thoughts told me to pull away because we hadn't talked about this before now. But some told me to keep kissing back because I really wanted it. She rested her left hand against my right on her face, and my fingers opened to hold hers in between mine.

I had kissed a few women in my past, but I could tell you that this was the sweetest kiss that I had ever had.  I never would’ve believed that the woman of my dreams, the most gorgeous woman I’d ever met, both inside and out, would ever kiss me. I couldn’t stop myself from kissing her back. My left hand wrapped around her body to hold her against me.

Finally Ella pulled her lips off of mine, but I kept her head close with my hand still on her face, so that our foreheads touched lightly. She never took her fingers from my hand.

“Do I owe you an apology?” she shyly whispered. Neither one of us could bring ourselves to look each other in the eyes.

“For what?” I responded breathlessly. I wanted her lips back on mine. I wanted to taste her again.

“For what I just did,” she answered, sounding apologetic.

“No. Not at all, Ella,” I said. I moved my head away from hers and looked at her. She still couldn’t look at me, so I took my hand off of her face, and placed it under her chin. I tilted her head up, so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes and to make her look into mine. “I mean that. Don’t ever feel like you have to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

I paused for a minute to let my words soak in.

“Is this what you were afraid to tell me?”

Ella nodded. I could tell she wanted to look away, that she was embarrassed by her actions.

“How did this all come about?” I asked as curiosity got the best of me.

“I don’t know, Erin,” she began as she shook her head, “I really don’t. All I know is the past few weeks I have dreamt about you and I have woken up in a different mood than usual. I just feel like I have more pep in the mornings and my day goes by much faster when I think of you.”

The sparkle in her eyes twinkled as she answered my question.

“The way you treated my nieces during that game of kickball we played, it was just like wow! I know you don’t have kids, but you treated them so special. Always, ‘nice kick’ or ‘great throw.’ I saw that acceptance you have for them, and I started looking at you in a different light.”

“I’m sure anyone would treat kids like that. I mean, I didn’t think it was anything special,” I responded.

“No Erin,” Ella replied, “I mean maybe most people would, you’re right. But when my ex used to play with them, sometimes he forgot he was playing young kids, and he ended up being more like a little league coach; ‘get under that ball’ or ‘if you kept your eye on it, you would’ve caught it.’ That’s just the way he was.”

“I’m sorry Ella, I didn’t know” I said cautiously, as I feel a slight pang in my chest as she brings up an ex of hers, “Is that the reason you asked me inside today?”

“I know it’s wrong, trust me I do,” Ella continued getting quieter, “but I’ve been dreaming of you, kissing you. I couldn’t get it out of my head. I had to see what it was like. I needed to know if it was going to be as good in reality as it was in the dreams.”

“What makes it so wrong?” I ask her.

“I guess we should have talked about it first, instead of just assuming that I could do that,” her voice is still so quiet, questioning everything she had just done.

I looked as her without saying a word, and the glimmer in her eyes told me it was much better in real-life than in dreamland.

“Plus, I figured it would be easier to just do it, and then ask for forgiveness later,” Ella added softly.

“It’s easier to beg forgiveness than seek permission. I got it,” I nodded and smiled at her, “you have nerve, and I like it.”

“Don’t worry, that used up my nerve quota for a while,” she whispered.

“Well, I guess to ease the pressure off of you, I should admit some things too,” I began, “I’ve been feeling the same way these last few weeks. I think that kickball game is what did it for both of us, because ever since then every time I saw you in the yard with your nieces, or sitting on your deck, with your feet up on the railing. Ella, the way you look…all I can say is wow! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

“How am I beautiful, Erin? I’m not as thin as I was in high school and even college. I don’t play soccer anymore, so my body is totally different.” She let her eyes wander back down toward the ground. It seemed as if after all the honesty we both showed, she was still trying to make excuses for why I shouldn’t have kissed her back.

“First of all, your body is beautiful. I see nothing wrong with it.” I interjected, rubbing her face with my hands. I brushed her shoulder-length blonde hair away from her perfect face with my fingertips, then brought her eyes back up to meet mine.

“Ella, you’re the girl of my dreams, and always will be. If you are really interested in this, all you have to do is let me know,” I told her as I held her face in my hands.

I winked at her, and she couldn’t help but force a smile, though it was a really small smile, that disappeared right away. I’m sure this was hard on her. I always viewed her as a conservative woman due to her soft-spoken, traditional nature whenever we spoke or hung out.

I wasn’t sure where all of my courage was coming from; in fact, I didn’t want to think about it. It was like as soon as she kissed me, everything I’ve wanted for months was presented to me. I was so scared that I may lose this opportunity to be with Ella, but at the same time, I really needed to know if it was ever going to be a two-way attraction.

“Listen Ella,” I stated, with honest sincerity, stroking her face with my hand. “I want you to make sure this is what you really want. I don’t want you to end up regretting anything that may happen. Once we get going, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself, or be able to stop. I want you so badly, but I really want to make sure that this is also what you want. I have a day off tomorrow and I have no plans. Think about this overnight. If you want to go further than just that one, amazing kiss, I will be more than happy to oblige. However, if you just want to be friends and never find out what could have been, I’ll respect your wishes.”

 “Erin, thank you for understanding,” she whispered as she lowered her eyes from mine. “I’ll call you tomorrow either way. A sick day sort-of sounds good anyway. ”

I gave her one last, long hug and placed my right hand behind her head to bring her forehead to my lips. I let my lips linger there before bringing them down to her ear.

“All you have to do is ask,” I whispered. “If you ask, I will say yes. I want this as much as you do. Ella, I’ve wanted you for months now. Think about this overnight. Don’t be afraid to ask.”

I backed away from Ella’s ear, but kept my hand on her.

“And hey, don’t be afraid to say no. I’ll respect any decision you make,” I said as I kissed her forehead one last time, and regretfully commenced the “hands-off” friendship for the rest of the night.

I left Ella’s house shortly before dinner, and that night was one of the longest nights of my life. I don’t know how much sleep I actually got. I kept replaying the scenes from earlier in the day. I still couldn’t believe that I’d been kissed by the woman of my dreams. I had wanted it for weeks, and it had actually happened! Then I was stupid enough to tell her to think about it before we rushed into something she might regret. She had said that she was going to call me tomorrow, but when? Which way would she want it? Would I be able to look her in the eyes again, without regret, if she only wanted to be friends?

Then if she did want more, what was I supposed to do? I knew what I wanted to do, but would that really be okay with her? Would we still be able to remain friends if something happened? Would I be willing to risk our new friendship to make a dream come true? Would something with her be a one-time experiment or something more? I know society says a woman loving another woman is wrong, and although I had been ‘out’ for a while, how does Ella really feel about it? These questions and more kept running through my head, and although I tried to sleep I couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is an edited older story. There may be some mistakes. Please let me know if you see anything off. Thanks. :-)

I guess some way I did manage to finally fall asleep, because the slam of a car door woke me up, and I heard the engine turn over. I looked at my watch, and it read 6:43. One of the neighbors must have been leaving for work. It around the time that I usually got up, so my body must have thought I was going to be late for work. Apparently it didn’t get the message that I had today off.

 I sat up and looked out the bedroom window. I didn’t know how patient I could be waiting for Ella to call. Would she call me early? Would she really take a ‘sick’ day or would I have to wait until she got home from work? I tried to stay calm.

I lay back in bed, closed my eyes, and willed myself to dream again. As if by magic, Ella and I were back in the kitchen, standing against opposite counters. She looked up at me with her seductive brown eyes, and I couldn’t control myself. I rushed over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I felt the warmth of her body against mine as our lips began to touch. Our hands were all over each other, enjoying the caressing we both desperately desired.

We were too busy with each other to notice Ella’s house phone ring…and ring…and ring. I suddenly woke up from the dream, realizing that the ringing was real. I looked at the caller ID on my cell phone – Ella Masar.

“Hello,” I answered, still groggy from sleeping. My watch now said 7:16.

“Erin,” I heard on the other line. Then she was silent.

Neither one of us spoke for a moment.

 “Do you want me to come over?” I finally asked her, breaking the silence, and praying that she would at least say yes to such an innocent offer.

“Please. I called in sick today. I really need to see you,” she responded timidly. The tone of her voice made me question if she actually had enough time to think about this.

“Give me five minutes,” I promised her, “I’ll be right over.”

I rushed to get out of my pajamas, and into jeans and a hoodie. I ran a brush through my hair and quickly brushed my teeth. Thankfully, I had taken a shower last night.

I was out my front door in four minutes, and knocking at Ella’s soon after. She answered my knock within seconds dressed in a long-sleeve shirt and track pants.

“Hey,” she said as she leaned against the door frame. She seemed very uncomfortable.

“How are you?” I inquired, trying to get a feel for the situation.

“Not bad.” Ella looked down at the tiled floor. “I couldn’t sleep last night. I kept thinking about what happened yesterday. I really don’t know what to do. I haven’t had a kiss like that in the longest time, Erin, and never from another woman. My ex used to make me feel that way. I probably would’ve gone all the way with you last night, if you hadn’t stopped things. In a way, I’m thankful you did. It showed I can trust you, and take things at my pace. But, on the other hand, I wanted you. You said you might not have been able to stop if things kept going. Well I don’t think I could’ve stopped myself either.”

“Ella, can we go somewhere more private?” I asked, while motioning to the open door. I didn’t want to have a crowd of people watching us if things got too hot.

She led me inside and shut the door behind me. She motioned for me to follow her. We went up some steps into her living room, and then some more into the upstairs hallway. I followed her into the first room on the left, and I recognized it as her bedroom. I was surprised that this was the “ _private place_ ” she brought me too, and even more surprised that the bed was already made. Hopefully, I would be the one to help her unmake it.

“Is this private enough for you?” she questioned, smiling hesitantly at me as she sat on the edge of the bed. I wanted to rush over to her, wrap her in my arms, and treat her like she deserved to be treated; with tenderness and love, but I forced myself to hold back. I had to make sure it was really what she wanted.

I stood in the doorway, watching her for a while, but she couldn’t bring herself to look up at me. I watched as tears started to form in her eyes and fall down her face. She looked completely vulnerable.

I slowly sat down on the bed facing her and used both of my hands to wipe her tears away with my thumbs. As if embarrassed, she brushed my hands away and wiped her eyes on her sleeves. Then she moved up on the bed, using the pillows as cushions so she could sit up more comfortably.

I cautiously moved up the bed, watching her for any indication that she didn’t want me to be near her, but I needed to be next to her body. She didn’t flinch as I reached out to take her hand. I sat in the middle of the bed, and I guided her to sit between my legs.

Ella entwined herself into my body, and then threw her arms around me in a tight embrace. She buried her face in my neck. The fabric of my hoodie was the only barrier. This wasn’t exactly what I was looking for, but it would have to suffice for the moment. I knew she needed this; needed the mental and emotional support that I was willing to give her. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. I could feel that she was very tense.

“What’s wrong?” I asked her when I heard her start to cry again.

“Nothing,” she responded. The tone of her voice made her difficult to believe.

“Ella, no matter what, we have to remain honest with each other. Something is bothering you and I need to know what it is.” I continued to rub my hands up and down her back.

She didn’t respond, and I started to get worried.

“Ella, look at me,” I said as I tried to pull away.

I felt her shake her head, and hold on to me tighter.

“Ella, I’m serious. I need you to look at me,” I repeated.

“I can’t. Not right now,” she whispered.

I stopped rubbing her back and just held her close to me. If this was all that she wanted for the moment, then I had no choice but to respect that.

“I know why you want me to look at you,” she said after a few minutes. “You want to make sure I’m okay with this. I know my eyes give everything away.”

“Then why won’t you look at me? What are you trying to hide?” I asked.

“I’m afraid my eyes will tell you the wrong thing,” she mumbled.

“I don’t understand,” I said. “I really need to make sure you’re okay before we do anything else, and if you don’t want to go further, I need to know that too.”

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I was letting what I said sink in.

“I’m afraid I will kiss you again,” she whispered, mostly to herself.

“Do you not want to kiss again?” I sincerely hoped this wasn’t the case.

There was more silence. I tried to pull back and look at her, but she wasn’t letting me go.

“Ella, remember what I told you last night. If you want to stop at that one kiss and not do anything else, I’ll be okay with that. I just need you to be honest with me.”

“Erin, I really do want to kiss you again. I do. I just don’t know if I’ll want to stop there. I want to do so much more with you.” Her voice was getting a little bit easier to hear.

 “What else did I tell you last night, Ella? Do you remember?”

“If I ask, you’ll say yes.”

“All you have to do is ask,” I whispered to her again. “I’m not going to lie to you. I want you, Ella. I want you so bad, but it needs to be mutual.”

After sitting in silence for a few more minutes, she pulled away and looked up at me.

“I really do want to go further with you,” she said hesitantly, “I’m just scared.”

“I will go at any pace you’re comfortable with,” I replied softly.

“Slowly,” she whispered.

“Sweetie, I wouldn’t have it any other way right now,” I kissed her forehead.

She gave me a growing smile as she leaned back on her hands and faced me with an incredible, seductive look on her face. I knew at that instant how badly my body craved hers.

My left hand caressed her face, as my right helped prop me up. I gazed into her eyes. I knew she understood my unasked question when she slowly nodded her head. I leaned down onto her lips and kissed them ever so slightly as my left hand went behind her head to pull her closer to my mouth. Our tongues met as they entered each other’s mouth. She took her right hand off of the bed and held the back of my head, her fingers interlocking with my hair. Our tongues explored each other’s mouths, desiring more of each other.  I could tell that she wanted me to linger on her lips, but I had other plans. This was the invitation I had been waiting for.

With a considerable amount of resistance, I pulled my lips off of hers and slid them up her left cheek bone. I found her ear and started nibbling it. She let out a soft moan. Soon, the soft moans became louder and her hands on my back got rougher. I knew she needed the release that I was planning on giving her. I was going to make sure she got it, but not quite yet.

I stopped nibbling on her ears and kissed down her neck to her throat. She tossed her head back as I licked and kissed her throat and chin. Her hands were back on my head, pulling me closer to her. Her moans were getting louder.

“Are you sure you want this?” I asked as I drew back from her body and ran my right hand under her chin. “I don’t know how much I can control myself if things move any further.”

“Please Erin. Please keep going,” Ella begged me as she pulled me closer to her. Her eyes were seducing me. She moved her mouth to my ear and whispered, “I want you…I need you.”

I could tell from the breathless way she spoke that, she needed to be touched, to be loved, and to be reassured that she was beautiful.

 I kissed her softly on the lips again before I took my left hand from the back of her head and moved back from her. I removed my sweatshirt and threw it on the floor. I was glad I had put a T-shirton underneath. Then I used both of my hands to push her shirt up to just below her bra before caressing and kissing her stomach down to her hips.

I moved back up her body and I placed my left hand behind her head as I pulled her in toward me. Once again my lips found hers, and I gently helped her lie down on the bed. I used my left arm as a brace to help me lie down so I didn’t interrupt the kiss or remove my hand from her head. I lay down on my side next to her.

I let my right hand slide softly down her body and just as I was about to go under the waistband of her pants, her hand stopped me. She didn’t say anything, just continued to kiss me the same as before. I realized that I was moving too fast for her comfort, so I moved my hand back up her body to caress her breasts instead. I moved her shirt and bra above her breasts and she didn’t object to this, so I brought my lips off of hers and took her left nipple into my mouth. I sucked on it, while using my left hand to play with her other breast. Her moans were driving me crazy.

After a little while, I brought my mouth to her other nipple, and started to do to the right what I had already done to the left. As I did this, however, I heard Ella’s stomach let out a low growl. Her face grew red.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I haven’t had breakfast yet, and I’m sort of hungry.”

“Well, I guess I’m making us some breakfast,” I responded as I brought my lips back up to meet her mouth before I got off the bed and started toward the door.

“You don’t have to do that. I can cook,” Ella started to get up off the bed. “It’s my house after all.”

I turned around and put my hand on her arm.

“No. Sit. Relax. Let me take care of it.” I leaned down to kiss her forehead and then turned to walk away.

“You know, I could get used to this treatment,” she said as I walked to the door.

Before I left the room, I turned around just in time to see her smile; and what a smile it was.

When I got to the kitchen, I realized that I had no idea what she wanted for breakfast. I would just have to create something. I opened the refrigerator, and started looking in the various drawers in the fridge. I found some strawberries, which sounded great. I continued to search the fridge and found some chocolate syrup that her nieces probably used for making chocolate milk. I couldn’t find any milk, but an idea popped into my head. What could be better in the morning than strawberries and chocolate syrup? I washed the strawberries, and grabbed a bowl for the chocolate. I still needed to find some drinks though.

Tea? Coffee? I looked in her cabinets and although she had both, neither sounded like it would go particularly well with strawberries and chocolate. I glanced into her dining room and found a bottle of unopened champagne, and although it seemed great, I didn’t want to open it this early in the morning. I went back to the fridge, and I found a bunch of different sodas and juices. Suddenly, I had an answer!

I grabbed the white grape juice and searched Ella’s cabinets until I found two champagne glasses. I poured the grape juice into the glasses, and poured some chocolate into the plain white bowl. I took down a plate, and placed the bowl in the middle of it. Then I placed the strawberries around the bowl.

“I don’t know the last time I had breakfast in bed,” she squealed with delight as I walked in with our breakfast. She laughed at me as she pointed to the champagne glasses, and I told her it was just grape juice.

I dipped the first strawberry into the chocolate syrup, and lifted it to her mouth. It was then that I realized that I forgot to grab napkins. A drop of syrup had dripped on her chin, and without a napkin handy, I had no choice but to lick it off. After that little incident, we were both content to feed ourselves, interrupted by the occasional spill that needed the help of the other’s tongue. When we were done eating the strawberries, we toasted our champagne glasses to each other, I glanced up at Ella. I knew I had made the right decision for breakfast.

As I got up to take care of the dishes, Ella went to the bathroom to make sure all the chocolate was cleaned off of her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hotter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter I post for a while. I have more written, but I'm not sure I am really enjoying changing over everything. I was trying to give my old story new life, but I'm not sure this was the right way to do it.

Ella beat me back to the bedroom. When I entered, she was sitting on the edge of the bed; her elbows propping her up, and her shirt pulled up exposing her bra…almost like I left her before I went to make breakfast.

“Now where were we?” she asked teasingly, as I made my way over to her.

“Well I don’t know,” I responded as I sat on the bed facing her. “I _wined_ you, and _dined_ you. Only one thing left to do now.”

I winked at her. She sat up, grabbed one of the pillows sitting at the top of the bed, and swung at me. I blocked the hit, and she grabbed the pillow again in case she needed it.

“What? You’re the one who is playing hooky from work in order to get laid.” I said laughing.

She swung the pillow again, and this time it hit me.

“Oh I see, sweetheart. You can tease me, but I can’t tease you.” I said as I grabbed the other pillow, but thought twice before hitting Ella. Yes, I was a coward. I couldn’t purposely hit her, even if it was with just a pillow, during a pillow fight.

She saw me hesitate, and found another opportunity to hit me. I threw the pillow I was holding on the floor before I placed my left hand behind her head as I pulled her in toward me. Once my lips found hers, I gently pushed her back down on the bed and straddled her body as I climbed on top of her.

“Alright missy, you want to play rough, I can play rough too,” I whispered into her ear smiling, as we broke away from the kiss in order to catch our breath. Then we kissed again.

I felt her hands go under my shirt and touch my bare stomach. The touch was electrifying. Chills ran up and down my spine as Ella’s hands climbed upward. My hands wanted to follow suit on her body. I took my hands from behind her head and softly dragged them down her shirt, lingering just long enough at her breasts.  Just as I started to reach under her shirt, I felt her hands reach my bra. I slipped my hands up her belly toward her breasts. I could feel her nipples harden as I rubbed her through her bra. She mimicked my aggressiveness, and ran her hand around to my back, unhooking my bra.

Ella slowly slid the straps down my arms, and helped me take my shirt and bra all the way off. A pile of clothes was slowly forming on the floor.  While kneading my breasts, her lips left mine and touched my neck. A current flowed from her mouth…I could feel her on my neck; kissing, licking, sucking, breathing. I wanted her so bad. I needed her. I needed her lips on other parts of my trembling body.

I held the bottom of her shirt, and pulled it over her head. She lifted her arms in the air for a quick second, as I finished pulling her shirt all the way off. I tossed it off the bed, and got a good look at her shirtless body. She took my breath away. I couldn’t believe I was laying here, caressing and loving a woman this incredible. I placed my lips back over hers, as my hands slid up her back. I found her bra strap, and using only one hand, I slowly unclasped it. She helped me get it off of her as slowly I kissed down her neck and her chest. My mouth found her right breast and I licked my way around it, in a spiral pattern until I came to her nipple. I slowly took it into my mouth and rolled it around with my tongue.  As I sucked on her nipple, and gently bit it at random intervals, she grabbed my left hand. Ella seductively licked my palm and the spot where my hand meets my wrist. I could barely concentrate on my tasks as she held my wrist. The feel of her tongue on my bare skin was electrifying, and I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like further south. I needed release, but I wanted to make sure she climaxed before I did.

            When I switched breasts, I wrapped my arms around her body. Even though we were as close as we could get, it made me feel like I was holding her tighter against my body and I felt the heat radiating from her. I repeated with the left breast what I had already done to the right. She was melting in my arms as they held her close to me. Through her moans I could tell that she was aching for more though…begging me not to stop. And I didn’t plan to stop…not now…not when she was this close to release.

 

\----------

 

When Ella’s nipples were as hard as they could get, my lips slowly climbed back up to her mouth for one more kiss. I helped her turn to lay on her left side, so that I could lay on my side behind her. From this position, I was able to get at the back of her neck. After I moved her soft hair out of the way, I was able to continue where I had left off on her front: kissing, sucking, licking. My left arm held her body close to mine, as my right went back to giving attention to her breasts and nipples.

I felt Ella’s hand move toward home plate, as she started rubbing herself through her sweatpants. I let my hand run down her arm, starting from her shoulder. When I reached her wrist, I stopped.

“May I?” I asked her.

She hesitantly nodded her head, and moved her hand. She swung her arm around to hold my head closer to her neck. I started moving my lips down to the front of her neck and dragging them back up, using my tongue to draw spirals on her.

My right hand slowly continued in a southward direction, under her pants. I was not sure how she would respond and I wanted her to feel completely comfortable with this. I felt her silky panties under my hand, and I slid my hand under them. I felt her body tense up and she froze as I moved my hand down to her most sensitive area.

“No…no…” she whimpered as panic set in.

“Shhh, its okay,” I whispered in her ear. I could feel the heat coming from her core; I knew she really wanted it, but at the same time, she was scared. “Just let yourself go.”

Although her body still seemed tense and nervous, she didn’t try to stop me again, so I gradually continued down her body. As soon as I touched her dripping wet slit, she let out a loud moan. Ella’s hand tightened around my head as her other hand grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams of needed pleasure. I continued to let my hand graze her clitoris, as she started to grind herself against my hand. I slowly let two of my fingers enter her, while my thumb continued to rub her sweet spot. It didn’t take long before she hit her first climax of the day.

When her muscles stopped contracting around my fingers, I brought my hand out from under her sweats. I rubbed up her body with my fingertips, and then used my hand to tilt her face toward me. I saw the look of release and complete pleasure in her face and half-closed eyes. I knew that I had to give her another orgasm. I was finding more pleasure in watching her climax than thinking about my own release.

“See,” I laughed as I softly kissed her forehead, “that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

“Wow,” Ella finally said as I moved my lips down and kissed her eyelids, one at a time. “I can’t move. That was so amazing.”

“Baby, I’m not even done with you,” I responded as I finally made my way to her lips.

I helped her roll onto her back. She placed her hands on the back of my head and pulled me closer to her mouth. If the first kissed we shared was awkward, then this one was the furthest thing from it. This kiss was passionate…intimate...

Finally, Ella pushed me off of her so we could both catch our breath. We lay on our backs, next to each other. Other than reaching for her hand, neither one of us moved for a good five minutes. When her breathing returned to normal, I knew she was relaxed from her orgasm, I got off the bed and knelt down at the edge it. I placed my hands on her legs, and guided her down the bed toward me. I had her hang her knees off the bed, as I moved myself in between her legs. I couldn’t wait to taste her. Although I had never done this with a woman before, I was really curious to know how Ella would taste.

I held the top of her sweatpants, and slowly pulled them down, leaving her laying there in only her black, silk panties. I kissed a trail down her left leg, following the pants as they slid down. She started giggling when I kissed her knee. It didn’t take long to find out just how ticklish her knees were as she flinched every time my hand got close. I continued kissing, tickling her until she begged me to stop. Then I began my ascent, slowly kissing up the inside of her leg.

My lips left her skin when I went to remove the last bit of clothing, her panties, from her body. Now she lay completely naked in front of me. She blushed a little; however, she didn’t seem as embarrassed as I thought she would be. Ella was absolutely gorgeous; the way the sun, shining through the window, seemed to kiss her body, left me breathless.

As she lay quivering, I lowered my mouth and I let my lips graze the area where her legs met her pelvis. She lifted her body up to meet me, but I wasn’t yet ready to give her what she desired.

I started by kissing the thin, sensitive skin where her pelvis met her inner thigh. I moved my tongue to her lower lips, slowly licking her. I took my right hand from her leg, and used it as another tool to drive her crazy. I let my fingers brush against her clitoris, but not lingering long enough to bring her to climax. I was taunting her and enjoying the look of excitement and frustration on her face every time I stopped and looked up at her.

When I had enough of being a tease, I slowly made my way over to her clitoris and began licking and sucking the very responsive area. I read her body language…I made sure I was doing everything right. I licked around her slit and then let my tongue enter deep inside her. I made her moan with pleasure. When my tongue left her body to continue the succulent torture on her clitoris, two of my fingers entered her, so she wouldn’t feel abandoned. She reached down and grabbed my other hand that was resting on her hip, and held it close to her chest. I could feel her grip tighten on my hand as her moans grew louder. When I added a third finger inside of her, thrusting them in and out, while still licking her clit, her muscles contracted around my fingers as waves of pleasure spread over her. Within seconds she turned her head into her pillow to muffle her screams of release.

Throughout her orgasm, my lips and tongue never left her clitoris. My fingers never deserted her body. When she came down from her climax, my lips moved slightly off of her very sensitive area, but didn’t linger too far away as I continued to kiss her perfect body.

When I felt that she was fairly relaxed, I removed my fingers from her, and got up to sit on the bed. I sat against the headboard and helped her up so she could sit in between my legs, her back to my chest, my head resting on top of hers. I wrapped my arms around her torso, holding her close to me. Although her body seemed relaxed, her breathing was still labored. To help calm her down, I caressed her chest as I kissed her neck. Here I was, pants still on, with a gorgeous, naked woman sitting in between my legs. I was dripping wet, but at that moment, I was content knowing she had received the pleasure she needed.

After laying there for a while, I could feel Ella start to shiver. Without getting off the bed, I was able to wiggle the covers from under us, and then bring them back up over us. I rubbed her body to warm her up. Once she was more comfortable, she turned in my lap to face me and I felt her hands reach behind her back and go in between my legs.

“Watch out beautiful, or you’re going to start something,” I whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. She pulled away and turned her head to look up at me.

“We better get these jeans off of you. I can feel how wet you are right through them,” Ella responded. “Besides something’s already been started.”

She laid her soft lips on mine as she turned in my lap in order to face me. She unzipped my pants; our tongues never leaving each other’s mouths. As she slowly moved to get off the bed, I followed so as not to break the kiss. I stood up after her, and she pushed my pants and panties down. I stepped out of them and kicked them over to the pile of lost clothes.

Our lips separated as Ella gently pushed me back down on the bed. She knelt down on the floor between my legs. I watched her as she stared at my body. I noticed that she was biting her bottom lip as if she was nervous. I moved my legs onto the bed, so she would no longer be between them.

“Ella,” I stated with sincerity in my tone, “Don’t feel like you have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s not like that,” she said back. Her eyes fell to the floor. “I’m just afraid.”

“Of what?” I whispered.

“Afraid of...you know…sucking.”

I had to think about that one for awhile…isn’t that part of what was supposed to happen?

“Literally?” The look on my face must have been priceless because she threw a friendly punch at my arm.

“No, you jerk,” Ella responded with a small laugh. Then she moved her eyes away from me.

“Seriously, Ella, what are you afraid of?” I whispered to her as I placed my hand under her chin.

“I’m afraid of not knowing what to do. I mean how did you know?”

“All I did was think about what I like done to me,” I told her. I rubbed her face with my hand. “Just go with it.”

She reached for my legs and pulled them off the bed, so that she was sitting in between them once more. Her head went lower as I leaned back on my hands. I was about to remind her that she didn’t have to do anything that she wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable with, but as her lips touched my skin all of my thoughts disappeared. I could feel the electricity across my whole body. She started kissing my upper thighs and worked her way up to my most sensitive areas…her fingers caressing me in all the right spots. When it felt like my hands could no longer support me, I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. Her tongue was in and out of me, licking my clitoris as her fingers entered deep into my body. Licking, sucking, nibbling…around and on my clitoris, in and out of my body. I knew I was going to have an orgasm, and it was going to be soon.

My hands grabbed the bed comforter covering the bed, as the first orgasm hit me. Wave after wave of pleasure hit me; my body quivered with release. Ella’s mouth and fingers never let up. As soon as I came down off of the peak of one orgasm, another one ripped through my numbing body. I had never had more than one orgasm at a time…it was…incredible.

She kept at her task until I begged her to stop. My body couldn’t take anymore. Her lips finally came off of my body, and she got up off of the floor. Ella laid down on the bed next to me and rested her head on my chest. She wrapped her arm around me and I placed my arm around her. My breathing was labored.

Her left hand moved to my ear. She began tracing her fingers over the ridges and valleys at the top, working her way down to the lobe, and then back up. This caressing, I soon found calming; my breathing slowed and I was able to regain my thoughts.

After a few minutes, I heard her breathing slow as well; her hand rested on my ear. I realized that she had fallen asleep. It wasn’t long after that my eyes closed as well.

 

\----------

 

I felt Ella move in my arms, and I opened my eyes. There she was, looking down at me, smiling. I couldn’t think of a better way to wake up.

“Good morning, beautiful,” I said as I brought her in for a kiss.

“I love watching you sleep,” she replied just before our lips met. I’m not sure how our kisses kept getting get hotter and hotter, but somehow they did.

Finally, Ella broke the embrace, and moved her lips up my jaw line to my ear.

“What are your plans tomorrow babe?” her hot breath was on my ear.

“Working till five,” I whispered back. “Unlike you, I can’t take off just to get laid.”

“Alright, what about when you get home?” For added effect, she gently bit my ear lobe. I needed another orgasm…very soon.

“I don’t know,” I said mischievously. My mouth was right on top of her ear and I suckled it. “What did you have in mind?”

She didn’t answer my question verbally, but she slowly dragged her hands down my neck to my breasts. Her mouth followed and soon found my nipple. She finished talking as she took me in her mouth and between her teeth, very tenderly. I let her linger at my breasts for a few more seconds before I weaved my hands through her hair to bring her mouth back up to mine. I kissed her so deeply, so passionately. We didn’t need to reply to each other, we knew the answers by body language.

I felt one of Ella’s hands go between our bodies and head for my hot spot as she drew her lips to my neck. I was a prisoner to her touch. I couldn’t move. I was in complete ecstasy. My body was ready for another round.

Two of her fingers entered me as her mouth continued on my neck. Her tongue, the strongest muscle in her body, was drawing circles on my neck, and every so often, was interrupted by her lips kissing one of my sensitive spots. Her thumb was rubbing on my clitoris, as her fingers continued going in and out of my wet slit.  I was losing control of my body again.

“Don’t stop,” I whimpered as Ella’s mouth moved away from my neck.

“Shhh. Don’t worry. I have no plans to,” she whispered back as she slowly trailed kisses down my throat.

Her lips continued in the direction I needed them to go. When she reached my breasts, she kissed a path in the ravine between them. Then her mouth surrounded my already hardened left nipple. I could feel her teeth gently biting me. This new sensation mixed with her thumb and fingers torturing me below my waist brought me extremely close to another orgasm.

As my moans got louder, Ella’s fingers went deeper; her mouth sucked on my nipple rougher, with her teeth nipping me just a little bit harder. When she used her tongue to roll my nipple around, my breaking point hit. My body quivered in another mind-blowing orgasm. Oh God, this girl was amazing.

 

\----------

 

After my body calmed down from this climax, I realized that I was getting hungry. I looked over at the clock sitting on the nightstand and noticed that it was already after one.

“Do you have any interest in eating lunch?” I asked her. “Because, I’m getting hungry.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” she responded as she sat up on the bed. “Any ideas?”

“How about we go out?” I replied. “This way we don’t have dishes to do.”

“I can deal with that,” she laughed. “I could go for some Mexican.”

“Chipotle?” I asked.

“Of course,” she answered, “the best.”

Ella and I got off of the bed so we could get dressed. We sorted the clothing pile that we had formed earlier and after getting dressed again, we were ready to leave. We walked down the stairs and she grabbed her jacket out of the hall closet. I took it from her to hold it open so she could put it on.

“I’ll drive,” I said as we left the house.

“Okay,” she replied and we started to walk over my house.

I opened the garage and we got into the car. After I backed out of the driveway and headed out of the neighborhood, I saw Ella resting her hands on her thighs. I placed my right hand over her left, and held it.

“Don’t you think you should keep both hands on the wheel?” she asked me.

I couldn’t tell if it was more a concern out of safety, or if she was embarrassed.

“Nah, I’m fine,” I answered. “Besides, I drive better with one hand. Unless I need to turn, of course.”

“Are you sure?” she questioned.

Still holding her hand, I moved it to my thigh.

“See, now my hand is closer to the wheel if I need it. I’m fine.” I told her.

She was still…something. I couldn’t place it.

“I can let go of your hand,” I said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that after everything we did today, you would be okay with this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s cool,” she responded softly. “I’m sorry.”

I took my hand off of hers and put it back on the wheel. Then, as if to show she was really okay with it, she gently took my right hand back off of the wheel and held on to it again. I looked over at her and smiled; Ella softly smiled back at me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, but it was a content silence.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home from work Tuesday night, I was so anxious to see Ella. I wasn’t sure if she was home yet or not. Her car wasn’t in the driveway, but of course it could have been in the garage.

I sent her a quick text letting her know I was home, and I ran upstairs to change out of my work clothes and into something more comfortable. I found a clean tee in my dresser drawer and some jeans hanging in the closet. I got changed in record timing; then paced back and forth in the bedroom for about a minute before my phone beeped. I was in such as hurry to read the message that my phone fell out of my hand. I rushed to pick it up off of the floor and open it. The message read, ‘ _ready whenever you are_.’

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys before heading out the door. I chose a normal-paced walk over to Ella’s, so I didn’t draw attention from other neighbors. When I got to the door, I noticed that only the screen door was closed. I knocked on the door frame and I let myself in.

“Hey Erin, back here,” I heard Ella yell to me. I shut and locked the door behind me, and went toward the sound of her voice. I knew she was downstairs…somewhere. I had never seen the downstairs, other than the entrance way.

“Marco,” I hollered back to her making a game out of this as I went looking.

“Polo,” she responded just as I entered the room she was in.

I found Ella was in the downstairs bathroom; a four-person Jacuzzi was sat on the left hand side. She was standing there, perfect as could be, wearing a long robe. I let out a small chuckle as I went to embrace the woman I had missed so much.

“Are you wearing anything under that, Ella?” I asked very seductively as my arms wrapped around her.

“I don’t know. You’re going to have to find that out for yourself,” she replied as she winked at me.

I pulled her close to me, for a kiss hello. Our tongues dueled with each other, as I undid the knot and gently pushed her robe off of her. The robe fell to the floor, and I ran my hands up and down Ella’s back, our tongues never letting up. She was as naked as the day she was born.

I felt Ella's hands start to lift my shirt; then she pulled it off of me. Our lips only left each other for a split second as my shirt went over my head. Once my shirt was off, and our lips rejoined, she started to rub my nipples through my bra. I moaned into her mouth, which drove her wild. I felt her get more aggressive on my breasts. One of her hands reached around my back to unhook my bra, and as soon as my breasts were free, my bra was tossed on the floor.

My nipples were as hard as can be, so her hands headed to my jeans. As soon as my zipper was lowered, she pushed down my jeans and I stepped out of them. We broke away from the kiss and I got a good look at her.

“Wow,” was all I could say. I completely lost my train of thought. “Ella, you are so beautiful.”

I saw her blush at my words and I kissed her nose to break her embarrassment.

 “Why don’t you get the water started,” I said to Ella, pulling back from her. “I don’t know how hot you like it,”

She slowly backed away from me and leaned over the bathtub. I couldn’t help but watch at her. The elegance she showed in the way she moved…I couldn’t wait for my lips and hands to caress more of her beautiful, absolutely perfect body.

When she got the water temperature to her satisfaction, she stood back up and faced me. I pulled her toward my body, and turned her around; her back to my chest. With one arm, I held Ella close to me while I ran my other hand up and down her bare hip. I started kissing her neck again. Her moans made me hot; I needed so much more of her.

I could feel her push back into me. Without even putting my hands between her legs, I knew she ached for my touch just as much as I ached for hers.

When the water in the Jacuzzi was over halfway full, Ella reluctantly left my arms and turned on the jets. She then went over to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of lavender bubble bath to add in. After adding in a fair amount, she placed the bottle on the side of the tub and reached for my hand. I held on to her as she stepped into the water. Without letting go of her hand, I climbed in after her and sat down next to her. I put one of my arms behind her, resting on the back of the tub, while my other hand reached under her chin and lifted her lips to meet mine. As I kissed her, I gently bit her bottom lip with my teeth.

“You want it back?” I asked Ella teasingly, although I never let go of her lip.

“Uh-huh,” she responded seductively.

“Well then you better work for it,” I replied.

She then put her hands behind my head, and pulled me in for a long kiss. Her tongue explored every square-inch of my mouth…slowly…unhurried. When she was done, I was hesitant to give her back her lip, but she really did earn it.

She laid her head down on my right shoulder. We sat there in silence; my arm around her, holding her close.

I wanted to enjoy this Jacuzzi more, so an idea formed in my head. I moved away from her, toward the center of the Jacuzzi and knelt down. The water level just missed my neck. I reached for Ella's hand.

“I have an idea,” I said, but I felt her hand tense up. “Ella, do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she stated.

“Then why do you seem nervous?” I inquired as I looked up into her questioning eyes.

“I don’t know,” she laughed. “I really don’t know.”

“Do you trust me?” I repeated.

“Yes,” she said, a lot more confidently.

“Okay then.” I said as I gradually pulled her toward me.

She gave me a very sensual smile as I had her sit on my thighs, her back to my chest, and I moved closer to a jet. I could tell she caught on to my idea because I heard her let out a soft moan.

“Put your legs up on the side of the tub,” I instructed her, and helped her lift both legs out of the water.

I inched even closer to the jet and helped her position herself for maximum pleasure. I grabbed one of her hands so I could also enjoy her climax as the other went to play with her breast. I gently rolled, pinched, and pulled her nipple. I placed my mouth down on her neck and that was enough to send her over the edge. I felt her squeeze my hand. She tried hard to muffle her moans as she started to climax.

“Come on Ella, I want to hear you,” I growled in her ear.

Her moans got louder, and turned into screams as she came. The way her body convulsed, I knew wave after wave of pleasure was riding through her. I whispered to her. I told her how hot this was, how I was so turned on just from watching her. She reached up and grabbed my hand off of her chest to hold on to, which I found incredibly hot.

“Stop,” she cried exhaustedly. I felt her push back toward me to move away from the jet. “Can’t…take…any…more.”

I wrapped my arms, our hands still holding, around her body, and moved back into a seat in a corner of the tub. Ella remained in my lap, her breathing was so heavy. I felt so content knowing that idea of mine really drove her wild.

 

\----------

 

Once she was able to breathe normally, she moved off of my lap for just a moment to straddle me, our breasts rubbing against each other as she put her mouth on my ear.

“You, my dear, are amazing and as much as I’d love to keep playing, I’m getting very hungry,” she whispered before kissing me.

We got out of the Jacuzzi, and Ella drained the tub. After we dried ourselves off and put our clothes back on, I followed her up the stairs and into the kitchen. She headed for the fridge and pointed to a drawer at the opposite end of the counter.

“Can you please grab me a hair band?” she asked before turning back to the open fridge.

“Um, yeah,” I responded as I pulled one out of the drawer. “I can’t believe you keep these in the kitchen.”

“For just this reason,” Ella replied as she took it from me.

She let her fingers linger in mine longer than needed, but I couldn’t complain. When she finally moved her hand, she pulled her blonde hair back into a short pony-tail, a little higher than the top of her ears. _So beautiful_ , I thought to myself as I leaned against the counter. The little wisps of damp hair that didn’t reach her pony-tail were lying on the back of her neck. It made her look so relaxed…so sexy.

“So, my dear, what would you like to eat?” Ella questioned.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter to me,” I answered watching her every move.

 “Come on,” she said as she turned her head to look at me. “At least tell me if I should cook, or call for delivery.”

As she turned back toward the fridge, I couldn’t help myself. I went over to her used my left fingers to stroke the wisps of hair as my mouth slowly made its way to her bare neck. My free hand wrapped around her waist to hold her close.

“It’s really up to you,” I whispered to her. “I doubt what I want is on any menu.”

“You’re probably right about that,” Ella moaned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a can of Reddi-Whip sitting in the door of the fridge. I let go of her waist as I reached for it.

“Don’t even think about it,” she said when she saw what I was doing.

“And why not?” I asked teasingly as I took it out of the fridge.

“Stop.”

I stopped.

“Put it back.”

I put the can back in the door, a bit disappointed.

“That’s better.”

“What? Why can’t I have some fun?” I pushed the topic further.

“I don’t want good food going to waste,” Ella said matter-of-factly.

“Oh don’t worry about that,” I replied as I quickly grabbed it back out of the fridge.

In no time at all I had the cap off, and I had moved her strands of hair out of the way before squeezing out a squiggle line of Reddi-Whip on her neck.

“You jerk!!!” Ella responded, shocked that I actually did it. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Although the words sounded like she was mad at me, her tone told me otherwise.

“Oh, believe it,” I exclaimed before going to work on cleaning up her neck.

For someone that did not want me to do this in the first place, she could not stop moaning. I had to wrap one of my hands around her body to hold her up. It was such a turn on for me to hear her moan as my tongue cleaned her neck.

Soon, her neck was completely clean, not a drop of whipped cream left. I wrapped my other arm around her, and rested my head on her shoulder. She grabbed the can and cap from my hand and placed it back in the fridge.

“That still doesn’t answer the dinner question,” Ella said.

“Well then,” I responded, “how does Chinese sound?”

“Sweet! One of my favorites!” she replied. “Delivery it is!”

Ella moved out of my arms and called the local Chinese place. I ordered General Tsao’s chicken and she ordered chicken with broccoli.

As we were waiting on our dinner, we relocated into the living room. Ella sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote control. I sat down on the other end of the couch.

“So, what do you want to watch?” she asked me as she started flipping the channels.

“I don’t know what’s on,” I responded. “I rarely watch T.V.”

“You are a deprived child,” Ella said jokingly.

She settled on a rerun of CSI. Once she put the remote back on the coffee table, Ella pulled out her pony-tail and put the band around her wrist. Then she lay down on the couch and rested her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her damp hair. We sat in silence, distracted by the show, as we waited for our dinner to show up.

 

\----------

 

In about forty minutes, we heard a car pull into the driveway and the engine was cut. As the car door shut, Ella went to get up, but I stopped her. I didn’t want her to pay for dinner, and although a small fight could have started over the bill, I think she knew that I was not going to back down.

I opened the front door just as the delivery man was walking up the front steps. I pulled a twenty from my purse sitting by the door, and handed it to him. When he went into his pocket to get change, I told him no change was needed. After thanking me, he turned around to walk back to his car and I went in the house.

I went back upstairs to the living room, as Ella was coming out of the kitchen with plates, forks, and napkins. I placed the bag of food on the coffee table next to where she laid the dinnerware and followed her back into the kitchen to get something to drink. She opened the fridge and starting listing off everything she had available.

While listening, I went up behind her and put my right hand on her ass as I wrapped my left arm around her. My lips went to her neck.  Ella turned around, as if to tell me “knock-it-off”, but before she could get a word out, I silenced her protests by placing my lips over hers. She couldn’t complain anymore.

After a minute or two, she broke the kiss.

“Alright! Enough! I’m starving!” Ella laughed as she turned back toward the fridge and grabbed two cans of cola off of the bottom shelf. “Let’s eat.”

She shut the fridge door with her foot, and I followed her back into the living room. We sat on the floor, using the coffee table, as we continued to watch T.V.


	5. Chapter 5

I needed to see Ella on Friday night after not seeing her since Tuesday. For some reason neither one of us had text the other one. I had had a busy week at work, but the phone did work both ways, so I knew I shouldn’t just wait on her.

Around 8:30 that night, I sent her a text, “ _Haven’t seen you in a few days. Whatcha doing_?”  I wasn’t sure if she was getting ready for bed yet, but I hoped that she would respond.

After a few minutes my phone beeped. I grabbed it and flipped it open. “ _Not too much now. Just watching TV. Finished cleaning house for party tomorrow. You_?”

I couldn’t respond fast enough. “ _Thinking about going to Sarah’s. Wanna come_?” Sarah’s was a local coffee shop that I frequented often.

“ _Caffeine this late? You crazy_?”

“ _Trust me on this_.”

“ _OH HELL YES! Give me five and you drive._ ”

“ _See you over here in five_.”

I quickly change my clothes. I wanted to wear something extra special for Ella, so tee shirt was quickly replaced by a blue plaid button-up shirt. I rolled the arms up to mid-forearm. I put my black boots on, and then grabbed my wallet and keys. I was out of my house with two minutes to spare and drove my car out of the garage. I got out of the car and leaned up against the driver’s door to wait on Ella.

When I saw Ella walking across the lawn, I had to take a deep breath. She got more beautiful every time I saw her. She had a light pink women’s tee and low-cut jeans on. While it was nothing fancy, she still looked so sexy!

“Hey, Ella,” she said as she got closer to me. “Let’s roll.”

I couldn’t take my eyes off of her as she walked around to the passenger’s side; I followed her every move; watched her ass as she walked. I wanted to rush over there and open her door for her, but we were in front of my house. I’m sure a lot of our neighbors were home, and I didn’t need to start too many new rumors.

As Ella got in the car, my heart skipped a beat – I knew this was going to be a great night. I took a minute before I opened my door and got in.

“Well, don’t I get a hello kiss?” Ella surprised me by asking me after I left the driveway. Her hand found my thigh and rested on it about mid-way up.

“Oh don’t worry, Babe, you’ll get plenty,” I responded as I winked at her.

We rode in silence as we left the neighborhood. I kept one hand on the wheel and the other on top of her hand resting on my thigh. Finally the silence got to be too much for her.

“What’s wrong?” she inquired. She ran her hand up and down my thigh; more of a calming gesture than a sexual one. “Why are you so quiet?”

“I almost lost it back there. I wanted to grab you and hold you so bad. Shit,  Ella, you looked so good walking toward me tonight,” I responded. My eyes started to water as I spoke the truth.

“And, you think I didn’t want to run right up to you and hold you, too?” she replied. “Erin, it took everything I had to walk around the car and get in. I’ve never seen you dressed like that. You look absolutely amazing…so hot. I wanted to run up to you and put my arms around you.”

“Well, I do have a hot date tonight,” I said as I turned and smiled at her.

Ella smiled back at me, until something caught her eye.

“You missed your turn,” Ella stated as I passed Sarah’s Coffee House. She turned around confused.

 “I was never actually planning on going to get coffee,” I chuckled as I turned to look at her.

“Oh really?” she said as if trying to be mad at me.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Did you want something?” I asked. “I can swing back and stop.”

“Well now that you mentioned it,” she answered, running her hand up my thigh…in between my legs. “I could use something hot.”

“Oh Baby, I’m planning on quenching that thirst of yours.” I ran my hand through her hair as I stopped at a red light. When the light changed to green, I made a left turn and pulled off the main road, toward my destination. I made a right about mile down, and Ella realized where I was heading.

“Are we even allowed here?” she questioned as I turned into the entrance. “Doesn’t the park close at dusk?”

“Don’t worry about it,” I responded. “No one is around.”

“Oh yeah? That’s what I am worried about,” she said jokingly as she looked up at me.

I knew she wasn’t serious, but I wanted to ensure her of my intentions. I mean we were out in the middle of nowhere, with just woods surrounding us.

“Ella, I would never let anything happen to you. Please understand that.” I put the car in park and looked into her eyes, but with the surrounding darkness, I couldn’t read her face. “We can go somewhere else if you want. I don’t mind.”

“No,” she replied. “This is cool.”

I thought I caught her smiling at me, but I couldn’t be sure.

“Besides, didn’t you ever come out here in high school?” I asked her.

“I was a good school girl. Remember?” she answered.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I asked.” I chuckled as I felt her gently punch my arm. I turned in my seat and reached for her. I placed my right hand on her face and moved in for a kiss.

At first she was hesitant, probably worried about a “public” place, but she did warm up to the idea. I think the whole risk of getting caught by a stranger was making her hotter. Soon, Ella was kissing me back, so passionately, so deeply. Her hands were exploring my body as if it was the first time she was touching me.

My hands went to under her shirt to play with her hardening nipples, but I couldn’t find a comfortable angle. I was beginning to think that making out in a car wasn’t such a good idea anymore. How the hell did we do it back in high school? I couldn’t get as close to her as I wanted and Ella could sense my tension, so she pulled away from me.

“Ya know, this isn’t really working for me,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I know,” I replied. “This isn’t a good car for this.”

We sat in silence, just holding hands when I thought of something. I popped the trunk and opened my door.

“Come with me,” I said as I got out of the car.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Just come with me.” I responded without answering her question as I shut my door.

Ella got out of the car and pushed her door shut. I walked to the open trunk and took out the blanket that I keep for emergencies. I took her hand and walked the fifty yards to a big, open field. I spread the blanket on the ground and motioned for her to sit down on it. She looked very hesitant.

“Hey. Don’t worry. We’ll just sit,” I said to calm her unspoken fears. “Nothing too revealing or sexual. I’ve got it.”

Ella sat down on the blanket and I sat behind her just holding her in my arms. She leaned back into me, getting comfortable in my arms. I didn’t try to make a move because I knew she didn’t want to do anything in a public park…even though there was no one around.

It was a beautiful clear, cool night. Temperatures were probably in the mid to high sixty’s still and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. We looked up at the star-filled sky, an both of us started naming constellations and stars. Ella found Polaris and the Little Dipper first, and I found the Big Dipper and Orion. I was even able to point out Mars.

We sat on the blanket, Ella in my arms, for a long time. I was resting my chin on her shoulder, with my arms and legs wrapped around her.

After about an hour of sitting in and out of silence, she started shivering. We stood up and I picked up the blanket to refold it. We walked to the car and I opened the trunk from the outside to put the blanket back in. Once I shut the trunk I grabbed Ella and put her up against the car while I kissed her …so deeply.

“Thank you.” I whispered in her ear.

“For what?” she questioned.

“For tonight,” I answered. “It was amazing.”

I walked around to Ella’s side and opened the door for her. Then I walked over to my door and got in.

“Ready to go home?” I asked.

“Not really, but I don’t have a choice,” she responded.

“Yea, I know. Me too.” I replied. “You need to get some sleep for your party tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Ella said. “You are still coming over tomorrow, right?”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it.” I answered.

“Okay, good,” I could hear the child-like excitement in her voice.

I turned the car on and backed out of the parking space. The silence on the way home was deafening. Neither one of us wanted the night to end, but knowing in just a matter of moments it would. However, instead of taking the normal way back home, I chose to take the long way; so Ella and I had more time together.

 “Where are we going?” Ella asks as she finally notices that I’m not making any of the correct turns to go home.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly ready to take you home, so I figured we’d drive home the long way,” I responded.

“Yeah, the really long way,” Ella laughed.

She turned to look at me, and even though it was dark, I nodded my head. I know she saw me because I saw her smile. I almost melted right there in the car.

 

\----------

 

When I pulled into my garage, we got out of the car and walked over to each other. I opened my arms to hug her goodbye. We held on to each other a little longer than we should have, but not long enough for our neighbors to get suspicious. As she started walking over to her house, I promised I’d see her tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
